


Worldwide

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Penelope Jackson [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Para Luke la muerte era algo aburrido, pero todo cambia con una visita de Bianca Di Angelo / Ubicado en el capitulo 11 de mi fic "Inevitable" FemPercy
Relationships: one side Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Penelope Jackson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/203735
Kudos: 15





	Worldwide

**_Wait a minute before you tell me_ **

**_Anything how was your day_ **

**_Because I've been missing -you by my side, yeah-_ **

****

**_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_ **

**_Just get up and go_ **

**_-The show must go on_ **

**_So I need you to be strong-_ **

La muerte era algo aburrido. Tan monótono.

Todos los días despertabas con los gritos de pobres infelices que eran torturados por las Furias en los campos del castigo. Podías escuchar sus lamentos a lo largo del día.

Cada semidiós sueña con llegar a los campos Eliseos y de ahí poder iniciar nuevamente hasta llegar a las Isla de os Bienaventurados.

Ethan había sido el primer en regresar por una segunda oportunidad.

Silena y Charles le siguieron, cruzaron el río tomados de la mano con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse en su segunda vida.

Luke iba a seguirlos. Él quería lograr el sueño de llegar a la prometida isla.

Pero algo se lo impedía.

El inframundo y los Elíseos seguían como siempre, pero el ambiente era distinto.

Los susurros comenzaron a recorrer por todo el lugar.

Como hijo de Hermes, andaba pendiente de todos los chismes.

_“Narciso ha desaparecido”_

_“Nadie ha escuchado de Escirón desde hace un tiempo”_

_“Midas ya no está en su puesto”_

_“La antigua reina amazonas mato a una furia y escapo”_

Los rumores incrementaban día a día, las Furias andaban nerviosas pues ya no podían controlar a los muertos como siempre.

Algo había arruinado el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte.

Una mañana mientras Luke meditaba si era una buena idea ir de una vez por su segunda oportunidad…es visitado por una niña.

La niña en cuestión tenía una larga cabellera negra como el ébano. Su piel Oliva y sus ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de Nico Di Angelo, le daban una idea sobre su identidad.

La tiara en sus cabellos y el traje plateado solo lo confirmaban.

_—La teniente supongo—_ saluda _—Bianca Di Angelo, ¿no?_

_—Luke Castellan, el ex traidor—_ responde ella con su suave voz

_—A qué debo tal honor—_ sonríe divertido _—No creo que vengas a matarme—_ mira a su alrededor _—ya estoy muerto después de todo_

_—Zeus a cerrado el Olimpo—_ dice ella fijando sus ojos en su reacción

_—Y eso me interesa por qué…—_ Luke arquea una ceja de forma burlona. Ya estaba muerto, la cazadora no podía hacerle nada

_—Los dioses no pueden comunicarse con los semidioses—_ continúa explicando _—incluso mi señora tiene prohibido contactarnos_

_—Sigo sin entender porque debería importarme_

_—Eres inteligente Luke—_ replica ella _—para ser hombre—_ añade con cierta malicia característica de los hijos de Hades _—Sabes porque estoy aquí_

_—Hades es tu padre, es lógico que andes por aquí_

_—Correcto—_ suspira ella _—Fue un error venir aquí—_ da media vuelta y avanza unos pasos hasta detenerse y mirarlo por encima de su hombro _—Pero si por tu culpa no puedo salvar a Penny, lo lamentaras_

_—¿Qué sucede con Penny?—_ salta Luke de inmediato

_—No tengo porque decírtelo, no es tu problema—_ dice mientras continua su camino

Penny

Penélope

La hija de Poseidón

Luke nunca podría perdonarse si algo le pasaba a la chica sabiendo que pudo impedirlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo tras la hija de Hades. Corrió atravesando los Elíseos, continuo por los campos del Olvido y cuando llego al final solo vio una colina con una brillante luz blanca en lo alto.

No dudo. No paro hasta que la luz se disipo.

Estaba parado en medio de la calle.

Dando la vuelta había un callejón sin salida, a su derecho un viejo edificio y a su izquierda una cafetería.

_—Ustedes los hombres siempre son tan predecibles_

Luke alza la vista hasta las escaleras de emergencia que no había notado.

_—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pasa con Penny?_

_—Penny está partiendo hoy en una misión para liberar a Tanatos de las garras de Gea—_ explica la niña bajando de las escaleras y guiándolo hasta la cafetería _—Es una peligrosa misión que la enfrentara a un gigante—_ le hace entrar en la cafetería y toman asiento en una mesa algo alejada

_—¡Un gigante!—_ exclama Luke sorprendido y guarda silencio rápidamente cuando se acerca una mesera con un par de cafés y postres _—¿Dónde rayos esta Theo?—_ consulta cuando la mesera se va _—No espera. Seguro todo esto es idea suya…—_ añade nervioso

_—Ambos sabemos que no—_ refuto la niña bufando levemente _—Hera secuestro a Penny hace más de ocho meses y dejo en el campamento a una niña hija de Enio…o Belona para ser más exactos_

_—¿Quién?_

_—Es una diosa menor de la guerra—_ explica _—Es más conocida por los romanos_

_—Campamento Jupiter—_ dije Luke medio irritado _—Kronos siempre quiso ir por ellos, pero quería encargarse de Penny primero…_

_—Penny está con los romanos y Hera la ha identificado como una hija de Neptuno para que pueda ser aceptada_

_—Eso es todo un lío, pero aun no entiendo porque me trajiste—_ mira serio a la cazadora _—Es con Theo con quien deberías estar hablando_

_—Theodore no es…—_ suspira frustrada _—Mira, mi primo es demasiado volátil e idiota para esta situación. Si le dijera lo de Penny saldría corriendo dispuesto a patear traseros romanos y probablemente generaría una guerra entre campamentos_

_—Bien tienes un punto ahí—_ acepta Luke pensando en lo rápido que su viejo amigo solía molestarse

_—Sin contar que Penny no recuerda nada de su vida—_ añade la niña tomando un sorbo de su café

_—¿Qué?_

_—Necesitas que lo deletree—_ comienza a comer delicadamente su postre _—Hera o mejor dicho Juno ha bloqueado sus recuerdos para que pueda sobrevivir como romana. Los recuperara con el tiempo…posiblemente_

_—Eso explica mucho del porque no es Theo con quien hablas_

_—Hay otra cosa—_ añadió la niña mirando con seriedad al otro semidiós _—Mi hermano, Nico, ha ido en busca de las puertas de la muerte en una muy idiota forma de ayudar a Penny_

_—¿Aun no supera su enamoramiento en Penny?_

_—…—_ Bianca sonríe burlona _—Como dije, hombres. No importa la edad, cultura o gustos…todos son igual de idiotas_

_—Siento que cada vez que hablas me insultas_

_—Acostúmbrate—_ se río

_—Entonces—_ Luke medita sus siguientes palabras _—Me dices como ayudar a Penny a cambio de ayudar a tu hermano también_

_—Casi—_ dice tranquila _—Penny se terminará enterando de la idiotez de Nico y estoy segura que aun sin recordarlo, ira por él—_ frunce el ceño _—Por eso necesito que vayas con ella_

_—Siento que no me dices todo—_ admite Luke _—pero confiare en ti_

_—Perfecto—_ canturrea Bianca _—A partir de ahora te presentaras como Luke Castellan hijo de Mercurio, cuando pregunten de donde conoces a Penny deberás decir que has trabajado con ella a lo largo de los años y que de esa misma forma conoces a Nico—_ guarda silencio durante unos segundos _—Por último, necesitas un tatuaje_

Luke no entendía la importancia del tatuaje, pero no se negó cuando la niña lo saco de la cafetería y lo condujo a un deteriorado local donde un viejo sátiro se encargó de colocarle un caduceo en su brazo con una tinta especial.

_—Las cazadoras usamos esa tinta—_ fue toda la explicación que Bianca brindo ante la pregunta de Luke

Después de eso Bianca le dio una mochila vacía, señalando que como hijo del dios de los ladrones podría encargarse de buscar sus propias cosas.

Luke no podía refutarle eso.

Robar era algo que siempre había hecho desde que tenía memoria. La manera más fácil de sobrevivir.

En el campamento Quiron solía castigar a los niños de la cabaña once que atrapara robando. Decía que ya no tenían que hacerlo, que el campamento les daría todo.

Que no dejaran que la parte mala de su padre se les pegara.

Pero ninguno paro. Odio o no odio hacia Hermes, el robar les daba cierta libertad. Les daba la seguridad que, si tenían que escapar algún día, sabían que hacer para no morir de hambre.

Así que no dudo en seguir la orden de Bianca.

Un nuevo conjunto de ropa por ahí, mantas por allá y comida de cualquier lado.

Conseguir lo que se necesita para subsistir era realmente fácil. Los mortales nunca notaban nada cuando sabias como moverte.

Y Luke era experto en eso.

Así que entre robos logro llegar hasta Alaska.

Y lo primero que encuentra es a Penny siendo llevada por una manada de grifos hacia su nido mientras dos niños trataban de ayudarla.

Ni siquiera se detiene a pensarlo. Con rapidez se coloca un par de zapatillas aladas, que extrañamente aparecieron una mañana, y se lanza contra el grifo obligándolo a soltar a la hija de Poseidón.

Sostiene a Penny al “estilo princesa” y desciende donde los otros dos niños están parados.

_—Rápido corran—_ exclama Luke una vez toca tierra _—No miren atrás y no se detengan—_ ordena sujetando la mano de Penny con fuerza

No se detienen hasta que llegan a la mitad de un frondoso bosque siguiendo las vías del tren.

_—¿Quién eres?—_ exige la niña morena apuntando con su espada

Luke ha visto gatitos más agresivos que ella. Los risos chocolate y el par de ojos topacio solo le dan un aire de ternura a la niña.

Pero hay algo más.

Debajo de esa ternura asfixiante se esconde un aura oscura y antigua. El hedor a muerte no es tan fuerte, pero la sensación de riquezas y de tierra si lo son.

Luke sabe quién es ella, Bianca se lo había dicho.

La niña que salió del inframundo igual que él.

_—Luke Castellan—_ se presenta con una reverencia dramática _—Hijo de Mercurio—_ explica señalando casualmente su tatuaje _—Estoy aquí porque Bianca Di Angelo me envío_

_—¿Bianca?—_ murmura sorprendida la niña ante la mirada desconcertada de chico y la molesta de Penny

_—¿Te conozco?—_ interrumpe Penny mirando fijamente a Luke

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Luke pudo estar frente a ese par de ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado.

La verdad era que Penny había llamado la atención de Luke desde el primer día que la vio.

Desventajas de ser el hijo de un dios, es que te enamoras con la misma facilidad que ellos.

Al igual que cualquiera de los dioses, a veces solo necesitas de una mirada para caer rendido. Pasa con más facilidad para aquellos con fuertes auras divinas.

Y Luke tenía una fuerte aura. Penny también por derecho propio.

Parte de eso era la razón por la que la mayoría de chicos caían rendidos ante la hija de Poseidon. Su poderosa aura era suficiente para despertar la atracción en sus semejantes. Si Penny hubiera nacido un niño, la atracción sería igual.

_—Bianca me comento que no recordarías nada—_ comenta Luke sonriendo falsamente _—Hemos pasado algunas cosas juntos—_ escucha el jadeo escandalizado de Hazel, sonríe decidiendo que bien podría divertirse con toda la situación _—Los dioses no me permiten contarte nada porque tus recuerdos deben llegar por si solos, pero—_ toma las manos de Penny y la mira fijamente. A su lado puede ver como Hazel se sonroja terriblemente mientras el otro chico hace una mueca sin entender lo que pasa _—Yo…—_ Penny esta desconcertada, no hay reconocimiento en sus ojos y eso solo confirma lo que Luke siempre ha sabido, Penny nunca le ha pertenecido _—Te enseñe la mayoría de tus movimientos con la espada—_ finaliza sonriendo ampliamente y soltado a la ojiverde

_—¿Entonces eras su instructor?—_ consulta el chico aun sin entender nada

_—Mi profesora me estaría enviando a un convento de solo escucharme—_ susurraba Hazel medio frenética en un tono más alto de lo que seguramente pretendía

_—Me enviaron como apoyo—_ comenta Luke antes de centrarse en el único chico _—Así que conozco a Penny y Bianca me hablo de la pequeña Hazel…pero no se quien eres_

_—Soy Frank Zhang—_ carraspea un poco _—hijo de Marte_

_—Bien…entonces creo que deberíamos seguir…_

_—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?—_ exclama Penny de pronto, colocándose frente a Hazel y Frank _—Cómo sé que Gea no te envío con mentiras para atraparnos_

Luke la mira. Le duele ver la desconfianza en el rostro amable de la niña. Ni siquiera en sus peores momentos lo había visto de esa forma.

Por un leve instante todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor y un recuerdo demasiado real pasa por su mente.

Está parado frente al departamento de Penny, ella lo mira con cautela desde su puerta.

_—Podemos irnos, escapar de esta estúpida profecía y de la guerra que se avecina—_ decía Luke desesperado

_—No puedo abandonarlos…_

_—Es por Theo verdad—_ la corta Luke no queriendo escuchar su rechazo _—Theo solo te romperá el corazón—_ gruñe desesperado _—Siempre es lo mismo para las semidiosas o doncellas que van tras un hijo de Zeus—_ sujeta a Penny de los hombros _—Siempre terminan sufriendo. ¿Acaso Zoe no es prueba suficiente?_

_—Y aun así Zoe nunca dejo de amarlo—_ musito Penny sonriendo tristemente _—Pero Theo no es como Hércules, odia a su padre tanto como tú al tuyo—_ toma aire _—Luke, aun no es tarde para detener todo esto. Puedes dejar a Kronos y…_

_—No puedo dejarlo—_ admite Luke con ojos tormentoso _—Ya es muy tarde para mí—_ la mira unos segundos _—Mi único destino es la muerte_

Las manos de Luke suben para enmarcar el rostro de Penny, apoya sus frentes juntas y va a besarla…hasta que ve la cadena dorada en su cuello. La misma cadena que hacía años atrás Theodore Grace le confeso que era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano menor.

Eso dolía más que el rechazo.

Deja sus manos caer a los costados. Mira con derrota a la hija de Poseidón y sale corriendo.

Cuando sale del edificio la negrura lo envuelve de nuevo y cuando todo se aclara está sentado en el suelo ante unos preocupados semidioses.

Hazel principalmente lo mira asustada, como si supiera lo que le ha pasado.

_—Tienes una cadena dorada—_ musita el hijo de Hermes _—Su dije dice “JASON” con la “S” siendo reemplazada por un relámpago…En medio de la “A” está grabada la fecha “01-07”_

_—¿Cómo sabes eso?—_ consulta Penny

_—Sé quién te dio el collar—_ sonríe levemente _—Pero no puedo decírtelo_

_—Creí que los dioses le dieron ese collar porque Penny es para Jason—_ musito Frank algo desconcertado

_—¡Frank!—_ chilla Penny sonrojada

_—¿Jason?—_ repite Luke notando el sonrojo de la chica _—Te refieres a de Jason Grace de casualidad_

_—¡Si!—_ exclama Frank emocionado _—Es nuestro Pretor, hijo de Júpiter. Cuando Juno llego con Penny al campamento prácticamente dijo que la trajo para que gobierne Roma junto a Jason_

Luke se queda ahí notando la emoción del hijo de Marte, la vergüenza de Penny y el rostro encendido de Hazel por la implicación de las palabras de Frank.

_—Entonces…Penny—_ empieza Luke _—¿Tú y Jason?—_ hace un gesto

_—¿Importa?—_ exclama avergonzada, debemos continuar con la misión

La hija de Poseidon retoma el camino. Frank y Hazel no dudan en seguirla.

_—oh, si—_ murmura Luke entretenido y resignado a la vez _—Esto será divertido_

El resto de la misión es relativamente fácil. Si lograr derrotar a un gigante es algo fácil.

Pero lo logran y recuperan el águila dorada que pertenece a la Quinta Cohorte. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Luke logra convencer a Penny de que use los mensajes Iris para comunicarse con Tyson, su medio hermano ciclope, y que esté pueda ir a recoger a la arpía Ella en vez de esperar a llegar al campamento Jupiter y enviar romanos por ella.

No contaba que con Tyson vendría la perra del infierno mascota de Penny.

Pero eso no importo cuando llegaron al campamento y lo vieron lleno de monstruos y un gigante.

Luke se lanzó a la batalla como si no hubiera pasado el último año muerto.

Al finalizar, Penny logro acabar con el gigante con ayuda de un dios hecho estatua.

Termino dijo llamarse.

Dos rubios los están esperando al finalizar la batalla. Ambos con ojos azules, pero solo uno portaba una capa morada y tenía toda un aura del dios del cielo.

Si.

Jason era muy parecido a su hermano Theo, si no fuera por el tono del cabello podrían ser confundidos como gemelos idénticos.

_—Hola soy Luke Castellan—_ se presentó nada más llegar a ellos _—Un hijo de Mercurio_

_—Octavian, Augur de Roma—_ saluda el otro rubio _—Y este es nuestro Pretor Jason, hijo de Jupiter_

_—Hola—_ gruño el pretor

Luke sonrió mientras descaradamente abrazaba a Penny por los hombros.

_—Un placer, he pasado el último año buscando a Penny luego de que desapareciera extrañamente—_ su sonrisa se amplía al notar las chispas saliendo de los dedos del pretor

_—Aun no recupero mi memoria—_ añade Penny sin inmutarse por las confianzas del hijo de Hermes, seguramente su inconsciente estaba acostumbrada a ello debido a los Stoll _—Pero puedo sentir que lo conozco y que es importante_

_—Por supuesto—_ gruñe Jason tomando la mano de Penny y jalándola a su lado

Luke la deja ir fácilmente. Su sonrisa no desaparece y por un segundo comparte una mirada exasperada con el Augur.

Penny es la representación perfecta de la inocencia, o lo seria si Luke no hubiera captado la sonrisa perversa en su rostro ante la molestia del hijo de Jupiter.

Oh si, podía recordar que Silena había tomado a la niña bajo su protección cuando estaban en el campamento. Con ella y Clarisse como amigas…bien, Luke estaba algo agradecido por no tener el cariño de Penny. Solo puedo imaginar lo mucho que Theo debe haber estallado en celos.

Y con Jason ahora…

Por ahora Luke dejaría que el hermano menor de su mejor amigo fuera feliz, pero una vez Theo regrese a escena…Luke lo ayudaría a recuperar a la hija de Poseidon.

Penny después de todo era griega y debía quedarse con los suyos.

El Augur lo mira con advertencia, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Era una lástima porque Luke no iba a retroceder.

Aun cuando por dentro supiera que sus palabras habían sido ciertas.

Penny terminaría con el corazón roto por culpa de un hijo de Zeus.

Los dioses realmente se habían encaprichado con ella.

Pero Luke iba a estar ahí para ayudarla en lo que sea necesario.

Porque a pesar de su lealtad a Theo…Luke seguía queriendo a Penny y ella seguía siendo lo único que nunca se atrevería a robar.

Porque en lo profundo de su corazón, esperaba que ella lo eligiera alguna vez.

**_And I can hardly take another goodbye_ **

**_Baby, won't be long_ **

**_You're the one that I'm waiting on_ **


End file.
